


Gareth

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: “Did you like what you’ve seen?” he asked gently, doing his best not to smirk too much. He didn’t even intended to be so obvious; he simply meant to ask for Mallory’s opinion, but…





	Gareth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zwärg (Eremon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eremon/gifts), [IgnisInNocte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnisInNocte/gifts).
  * A translation of [Gareth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740160) by [ArcheaMajuar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar). 



> English is not my mother tongue as I'm from the Czech Republic. There are mistakes in the story, I know, but I just don't have anyone around to give me their feedback on the fic, grammar and so on (well, I definitely could ask somebody, but I soooo don't wanna bother anyone with my shit...). I'm really sorry, I hope you'll enjoy it anyway :)
> 
> I'm afraid this fic isn't one my best works, however, I was asked to translate it so... I did, even though I doubt it's quality a bit.

Bond felt quite alright. Now that he was fit again, running was a piece of cake for him. Not a single part of his body seemed sore or worn out. He was totally back to his best and bursting with energy, he headed for a bar to do some chin-ups. However, before Bond even proceeded to that type of exercise, one of the guys who were judging his performance ran towards him.

“M is watching you,” he whispered quickly. “He is standing behind that one-way mirror.”

Then, for a second, the young man looked intently into Bond’s eyes and as soon as the agent nodded, he ran away, leaving Bond on his own. The agent appreciated the gesture, especially by a man whose back Bond had in the past, but his only reaction was a little smile.

He got back to his workout, throwing himself on the metal bar, starting with the chin-ups. He knew why Mallory was here, he knew it very well as Bond wasn’t an agent just because of his bright blue eyes and charming personality. Being capable of noticing even the slightest signs of interest, well, that was one of his many assets. He did another chin-up, a smile again crept upon his face as he kept thinking of Mallory’s preference and how it made him feel… Yeah, it was rather flattering and intriguing as well.

Very intriguing, he admitted and reminded himself that Mallory was standing behind the one-way mirror, respectively in one of a few rooms in the building which weren’t equipped with CCTV cameras.

Bond jumped off the bar and put his t-shirt off. Of course, he did so only because the t-shirt was all sweaty, not because he loved being a show-off. Smirking, he continued in the workout till it was announced that the clerks were satisfied with his performance, and that he was free to go. Just then the agent put the t-shirt back on, and headed for the door to the small room where Mallory was kind of awaiting him, judging from his utterly calm façade. Or maybe he was just damn good in hiding all of his emotions, Bond thought as he walked in, closing the door behind.

“Bond,” was the only word Mallory said, however, the agent was beaming with joy on the inside as Mallory’s voice betrayed the man, revealing a hint of surprise.

M was leaning against the rail under the one-way mirror, still glancing through it, which Bond took advantage of. He stood right next to Mallory, gripping the rail with one of his hands.

“Did you like what you’ve seen?” he asked gently, doing his best not to smirk too much. He didn’t even intended to be so obvious; he simply meant to ask for Mallory’s opinion, but… That was him, he assumed, looking now into his boss’ blue eyes.

Mallory just shrugged and returned his gaze back to the mirror.

“It was a bit better than last time,” he said indifferently as a shadow of discomfort crossed his face, so Bond stepped aside, disappearing from Mallory’s field of vision, but as M tried to look behind to find out what Bond was up to, he got his answers in a rather self-explanatory way. As Mallory narrowed his back, Bond without hesitation pressed his body into Mallory’s one, hugging him from behind for a second before his hands travelled higher, palms finally resting on the other man’s chest.

He felt how Mallory went rigid under his touch. He heard his shaky inhale.

“It is certainly better than last time,” Bond murmured against the skin under Mallory’s ear, making M shiver while he was pressing his crotch against Mallory’s backside.

“Bond… I… this…”

The agent was expecting Mallory to be trying to get himself out of this situation, and he quite understood why as M was his boss, they should behave like professionals, the penguins don’t have knees, and December is almost there… Yeah, there were many relevant arguments why they shouldn’t do this, but Bond was adamant to take all his chances.

In order to distract the taller man, Bond placed a kiss on his neck. Mallory’s further protests were cut off by another shaky inhale. Bond smirked, feeling proud of himself that his guess about Mallory had proved to be true, however, he felt sort of surprised by his own reaction as he didn’t expected to be hard so quickly, and to be so excited about pressing his crotch into Mallory’s ass, but he wasn’t able to stop himself. His mind was wandering, overwhelmed by the way his boss kept melting down under his touch, which only encouraged Bond to be bolder as the agent succumbed to his curiosity about Mallory’s own state of arousal.

Bond’s hand left the chest of the other man, went lower, and reached Mallory’s groin, smiling not only at the feeling of a hard cock under his palm, but also because of the sound of hitched breath that Mallory’s produced.

M was utterly confused about this situation as he came here just to check on Bond, just to make sure his best agent is fit and ready for another mission, but… but he was too weak and he simply wasn’t able to tear his gaze off Bond’s body. 007 looked stunning, walking around like a proud stallion at a parade, and Mallory got a hard-on only due to watching him workout. But he didn’t have any idea how Bond found out that… that he was so much interested in him, he had never shown any sign of attraction to him, and still... Still, Bond was able to notice Mallory’s attraction to him and now the agent was here, breathing at his neck, pressing his frame into the older man, who moaned at the feeling of Bond’s erection, growing even harder against his ass. Moreover, Bond started stroking Mallory’s cock though his pants, his hand skilful and firm.

“Bond…” Mallory breathed out as hot lips touched his neck again, sucking the delicate skin, biting slightly, and caressing the spot with tongue, repeating that motion until the agent moved his mouth towards Mallory’s ear and whispered:

“What is it, Gareth?” almost purred Bond. He decided it was the time to stop teasing the other man, so he unbuckled his belt and slipped his hand under it, than under the underwear, gripping his shaft properly. The agent once again whispered Mallory’s name, overwhelmed by the revelation how hard the man was for him and how hot the Mallory’s following growl sounded. Bond kept stroking his cock, hugely appreciating that M was thrusting into his palm, while trying to push against Bond’s hard-on as well.

Bond simply loved every second of it, every second of this situation, in which Mallory let him take all the control, in which he got utterly consumed by his want, being able only to stand here, to tremble and to moan while Bond was jerking him off and biting on his neck.

“Can’t you see what you’re doing to me?” Bond said quietly after he had noticed Mallory placed one of his hands on Bond’s back, clutching on his sweaty t-shirt.

Through Mallory’s lips another moan escaped, making Bond tremble a bit as he realized his boss was getting close, and suddenly, also Bond knew his own climax was approaching and he wondered when it was the last time he came in his sweatpants, completely hands-free, but… His stream of thoughts was interrupted as Mallory’s body went rigid in front of him, and something liquid and warm spurted on his fingers.

“James…” Mallory gasped, shaking slightly under the waves of orgasm that a second later washed over Bond who was just leaning into the older man, the movements of his hips seceding as pure delight spread through every inch of his body.

Then he snorted.

“What is so funny, 007?” asked Mallory, voice steady now, acting like he was utterly unfazed by the fact that he just had been jerked off by his best agent.

“Among other things, mostly that this is the first time I came in sweatpants since I was at high school,” Bond explained amusedly, letting his lips wander over Mallory’s neck once again.

“Well, I managed to do so in Afghanistan, and… it’s not been so long ago.”

“I hope I’ll hear more of it someday, Gareth,” grunted Bond, feeling a bit uneasy as he used Mallory’s first name for the second time, however, M didn’t protest at all. The agent then withdrew his hand from his boss’ pants, whipping it into his own clothes, and in order to prolong this fine moment, he leaned into him, hugging him even tentatively.

“Hold me so for a little bit longer and I’ll start to think you have something else on your mind,” Mallory uttered in a warm tone, which… which made Bond relax completely against the older man’s frame.

“Eight o’clock at my place?” he suggested while simply enjoying Mallory’s presence that was somehow calming him down, making him feel at peace.

“I’ll be there,” Mallory agreed, narrowing his back, so Bond stepped aside and let his boss to walk away. For now. But he knew that Mallory would be coming back. For More. Soon.


End file.
